Amor
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Mi primer SeiryuxSuzaku n.n


* * *

HELLO KITTY n.n

u.u te he dicho cuanto detesto ese tipo de saludos?

n.n Hi-Hi Puffy Amy Yumi

TU TAMBIEN?

Vuelvo con un Fic Yaoi SeiryuxSusaku n.n

n.n Me gustan esos Fics

u/u a mi solo los que tiene lemon

Kai...eso ya lo sabia no me lo tenias que repetir, podrían llamarlos n.n

Suzaku y Seiryu salen de su Chips y saludan con una reverencia, Suzaku traía una saco negra, playera blanca y unos pantalones al color del saco, el cabello rojo caía por su espalda amarrado en una coleta y sus resplandecientes ojos amarillos combinaban con su collar que tenia el símbolo del fuego.

Seiryu traía un short ajustado blanco y una playera azul cielo...unas sandalias doradas y sus ojos azules hermosamente semi-cubiertos por su cabello rebelde de igual color, resplandecían haciendo que a Suzaku (prácticamente) se le cayera la baba, mientras que una de sus manos traía un anillo con el símbolo del viento...su cabello le llegaba poco antes de la cadera y era como ver un hermoso cielo, azul...

n.n Para que me requiere amo?

n,n Seiryu...te ves precioso así...

n/n no es para tanto Suzaku-chan

n.n no se ven lindos así?

Si-dicen Kai y Tyson

Bueno comenzare es un one-shoot...Lemon, Yaoi, parejas KaixTyson-MaxxRay-SeiryuxSuzaku n.n

n/n Beyblade no le pertenece ni tampoco Seiryu y Suzaku ellos son de Kai y de mi...no la demanden déjenla...no lo hace con fines de lucro

n.n Gracias Ty-chan...AL FIC nOn

(N/A: Usare los nombres de Japón n.n y aparte...

Dranzer-Cuando esta dentro de su Blade

Suzaku-Fuera de su Blade

Dragoon-Dentro del Blade

Seiryu-Fuera del Blade

Y mas a parte "Pensamientos n.n" (Notas...o comentarios) –Dialogo n.n- Acciones n.n)

* * *

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u **_Amor _**u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Era una linda tarde en el dojo Kinomiya dos chicos se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la casa que daba al jardín...

Kai...—mmm?—Te quería preguntar algo—Dime mi amor—Pues...es posible que, ya que nosotros nos queremos...—Aja..?—Que Dranzer y Dragoon...digo, Seiryu y Suzaku...se quieran igual?—El mayor de los 2 se incorporo un poco y lo vio directo a los ojos—Takao, me podrías decir por que me preguntas eso?—No quiero—Por que?

Takao se acerco a su novio y dándole un tierno beso le respondió—Por que esa duda es de Seiryu—Llámalo, en ese caso—No, además...hace rato que no tenemos un tiempo **a solas**—Te entiendo...pero ahorita tenemos visi...—HOLA CHICOS, donde andaban los estábamos buscando—Estábamos aquí Max—Te lo dije Maxie, ellos solo quieren estar solos además no es cierto?

No claro que no—Y ustedes?—ese comentario por parte de Kai logro hacer que tanto el Rubio como el Chino, se sonrojaran bastante...pero cambiando de tema y aun sonrojados, propusieron algo—Oigan, por que no vamos al parque de diversiones que esta aquí cerca?—Ok vamos...pero y nuestros blades?—Kai se acerco al oído de Takao y le propuso—Por que no los dejamos aquí...ya sabes a Seiryu y Suzaku—mmmm...buena idea...—Oigan chicos, yo me llevo mi blade a mi casa que queda de paso y ustedes?—Los dejamos aquí...vamos a mi habitación y ya venimos, no tardo—Kai y Takao subieron a la habitación del moreno...

Kai al llegar tenia ganas de hacer suyo a Takao rápidamente y ahora...así que tomo al moreno y plantándole un apasionado beso con una mano lo abrazaba y acercaba a el mientras que la otra la metía lentamente en su pantalón excitándolo...pero Takao no era idiota y se alejo de el—Kai, eres muy brusco...—estaba sonrojado por la excitación que le habían provocado—Pero quiero hacerte mío...Takao—Y su amiguito no puede esperar hasta que dejemos a Max y Ray en su casa?—Kai hizo una mueca de fastidio pero cedió cuando Takao puso una carita de perrito abandonado...ya que ese era un punto débil del otro chico

* * *

Al fin dejaron sus blades en la mesa y salieron pero antes Takao le dijo algo a Seiryu por lo bajo—Seiryu...te dejo la cama y todo el cuarto para ti...y Suzaku "jiji...Hazlo Seiryu amigo"—Al fin ellos se habían ido...y del Blade de Takao salio un chico...no mayor de 18 años, melena azul oscuro como el cielo de la noche, ojos azules, piel morena y vestía un pantalón blanco pegado que junto con la playera azul cielo le hacían ver como un ángel, en su mano izquierda traía un anillo azul con el símbolo del viento y su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta poco antes de sus tobillos (N/A: lo describí como un dios XP)

Suzaku?...—voltea a la ventana y ve a su amo siendo abrazado por Kai—" Me alegra que el sea feliz...pro aun no logro entender el comportamiento del joven Kai, es muy raro todo esto"—Después del otro blade salio un chico pelirrojo...alto...de edad indescifrable, con ojos amarillos y su cabello atado en una coleta llegándole a la cadera, vestía una chaqueta negra y pantalones morados dejando descubierto su abdomen y pecho...mostrando a la vez, su collar de color rojo fuego con el símbolo del mismo elemento...fuego

Seiryu?...ahí estas...no te veo desde la practica de esta mañana—dice el joven de nombre Suzaku abrazando al moreno por la cintura, haciéndolo sonrojar—Suzaku, No me asustes así...un día de estos me dará un infarto—Tranquilo, y los amos?—Salieron, por que crees entonces que estamos solos?—Suzaku al oír la palabra solos dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de lujuria—"Solos eh?...pues...que mas necesito?" Así que solos?—Pues si...—Lo voltea a ver nervioso y se pone mas nervioso al ver la sonrisa de lujuria en el rostro del pelirrojo—Suzaku...que..—traga saliva—Planeas?—tu que crees?

Después de decir esas dos palabras Suzaku beso a su pequeño moreno abrazándolo aun por la cintura y Seiryu lo abrazo del cuello juntando mas sus cuerpos—mmm, sabes extrañaba...esto—Seiryu lo suelta—Suzaku...esta bien que sintamos esto?—Por que lo dices?—Bueno...se supone que somos espíritus sagrados y solo estamos aquí para...—Para que Seiryu?—Para proteger a los elegidos...—sus ojos se ponen vidriosos—Que pasara el día que...nos dejen?—Suzaku tomo el rostro de su pareja y lo ve tiernamente—Seiryu, tu sabes que con que los amos nos den esta aprobación que nos han dado...es mas que suficiente, cuando ellos se vayan...nos dejaran vivir...lo oíste VIVIR, y así podremos estar juntos, por favor Seiryu, mi amor...

A el moreno...esas palabras realmente lo confortaron bastante—Además, falta mucho para que ellos dejen de existir...pero el ahora es el ahora...y ahora—Comienza a encaminarlo a la cama...después se acerca a su oído—Quiero hacerte mío...mi adorado Seiryu, mi dragón del viento—mmm, "Me encanta cuando hace eso" Pues hazlo mi adorado Fénix—el moreno jala el rostro del otro plantándole un beso lleno de pasión

Suzaku tira al moreno a la cama paseando sus manos dentro de su playera acariciando cada parte de la piel de su dragón, este de un jalón lo despoja de su chaqueta dejando la mitad de ese atlético cuerpo a su merced...acariciando los pezones de este con una mano y recorriendo su cuerpo con la otra...—mmm..quiero mas...—Suzaku gemía ante las caricias del dragón...

En un momento Seiryu había sido despojado de su playera...y el pelirrojo paseaba su lengua por todo su pecho...—Ahhh...Su-Suzaku...ahhh—A Suzaku le gustaba oír gemir a su Dragón bajo sus caricias...regreso a los labios de su pequeño mordiéndolos y probando cada parte de esa deliciosa boca

mmm...Suzaku...—el moreno metió su mano dentro del pantalón del otro tomando su miembro logrando que se separara del beso—ahhh...mas...sigue...ahhh—Me gusta que me pidas mas...—Y a mi me gusta que me lo des...todo—saco la mano del moreno y cuidadosamente bajo sus manos a la orilla de sus pantalones bajándolos junto con la ropa interior...—mmm...Suzaku...te amo...—Y yo a ti mi pequeño dragón

Al terminar de deshacerse de la ropa pudo contemplar el perfecto cuerpo de su dragón...y lo mejor es que era todo suyo...—Listo?—Suzaku...detesto que digas eso...por que siempre te respondo que si—Pues por eso lo digo—inclino un poco su cabeza hasta llegar al miembro de Seiryu lamiendo solo la punta provocando una corriente eléctrica en ambos chicos...—ahhh...Suzaku...—El pelirrojo lambia cada rincón del miembro de Seiryu...mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos de este diciéndole cuanto lo ama...

Al fin introdujo su miembro en su boca, sacándolo, metiéndolo...dándole un gran placer a su pareja que llegaba a su cima liberando su esencia con un grito—Ahhhh TE AMO—Suzaku bebió ese liquido muy complacido, regresando a los labios de su amante

Seiryu...ahh...puedo?—No...ahora me toca a mi—de repente el mundo dio una vuelta para el, ahora Seiryu tenia en el rostro una sonrisa llena de lujuria...—Te voy a satisfacer Fénix—Pues...Hazlo

El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo sacándole unos pequeños gemiditos, probaba el sudor de pecho...pasando su lengua y concentrándose en un pezón mientras que con su mano buscaba la orilla del pantalón

Ahhh Seiryu...ahhh—el moreno bajo sus besos hasta el abdomen mientras que con sus manos se deshacía de la estorbosa ropa que quedaba...dejando a su pareja en iguales condiciones...

Ahora el juego esta mas parejo...Suzaku...o no lo crees así?—Eres malo...—Y tu, eres malvadamente hermoso—Tomo el miembro de Suzaku entre sus manos masturbándolo—Ahhh Seiryu...Ahhh...AHHHHH TE AMO

Antes de que el pelirrojo se viniera lo soltó...acostándose a un lado...—Seiryu?—Termina—Dijo bajando su rostro sonrojado mientras su novio ponía una sonrisa de lujuria pero igualmente sonrojado

Suzaku se acomodo entre las piernas de Seiryu y chupando dos dedos inserto uno en la entrada de este—Ahhh...Suzaku...—Tranquilo...no te pasara nada si estas sereno—Suzaku besaba el rostro de su Dragón intentando distraerlo del dolor

Inserto un segundo dedo sintiendo como el cuerpo de Seiryu se arqueaba ante la invasión, pero poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando profundizar mas...—ahhh Suzaku, ya estoy listo...ahhh—Seguro?—Aunque el de verdad también ya lo deseaba no quería dañar a su novio

Seguro...ahhh—Suzaku saco su mano y lentamente entro en Seiryu sintiendo una corriente eléctrica y tratando de reprimir un pequeño gemido...cuando vio que su pareja comenzaba a mover sus caderas también comenzó a embestirlo y aumentaba ante las peticiones de el...

Ahhh Su...AHHH SUZAKU...ahhh MAS...—Ahhh...Seiryu...ahhh—Comenzó a embestir mas rápido hasta que entraba y salía con una pasión salvaje...tomando el rostro del moreno leo beso ahogando sus gemidos esperando llegar a su cima juntos...

Con un gemido ahogado en sus bocas llegaron a su cima...Suzaku en el y Seiryu entre los dos, cayendo rendidos uno a lado del otro abrazándose y cubriéndose con una sabana...—Suzaku...—mm?—Que dirán Kai y Takao si nos encuentran así?—Kai...momento por que no les dijiste amos?—Por que...eh descubierto que somos amigos...o no?—jajaja si...Kai diría que soy un afortunado por tener a tal belleza conmigo y que sea solo mío—este comentario hizo sonrojar a el moreno—Takao se pondría mas que feliz y casi haría una fiesta...

...Seiryu—Si?—Te amo—Yo también...sabes...esa primera vez que te vi...creí que solo apoyabas a Kai y que lo demás no te importaba...--...algo así...pero, cuando el me dejo y me cambio...entendí muchas cosas...creo que por eso somos tan unidos que casi puedo saber lo que piensa...—jajajajaja lo mismo me pasa con Takao es tan bueno...y creo que Kai...es el afortunado...—Y si nos dormimos un rato?—Buenas noches mi querido Suzaku—Buenas noches...mi Dragón

Y así...ambos espíritus se quedan dormidos...compartiendo un sentimiento en común con nosotros..._EL AMOR_

FIN

* * *

GUAU¡ termine mi primer fic SuzakuxSeiryu n.n

u.u No me gusto...

;-; Que lindo Fic...BUAAAAAA

No llores Tyson...mira mejor pide que dejen rewiews n.n

;-; Dejen rewiews a tan lindo fic...y

n.n Pidan una continuación pero con Lemon KaixTy—Tyson y yo le damos un reverendo ZAPE—X.x AUCH

Bueno ya saben dejen rewiews y tengan piedad es mi primer fic SeiryuxSuzaku n.n


End file.
